I'm Cruel But I Love You
by Kurosaki Juria
Summary: A/U STORY "Come here, you little bitch!," He growled. Ed made no sign of moving. "I said, get over here!" "No!" Roy approached the boy, who backed away from him until his back met a wall. He grabbed the boy roughly causing him to yelp, and dragged him to his chambers. Once inside, he threw Ed onto the bed climbing on top of him crushing his lips against the blonde's own. TRIGGERS!
1. Sold

**I'm Not really going to talk throughout this story so this is really the only you'll hear from me.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB Arakawa-Sensei does**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Let me show you our first item! The auctioneer shouted to the crowd who had, all at once become quiet. It was the auction everyone had been talking about for the last few weeks. Even the prince of Amestris, Roy Mustang, was attending the auction. This was an especially special auction, for it was an auction for _sex slaves_.

"Our first item, a beauty isn't she? Captured during the uprising in Lior, she's a rarity. Look at the natural pink colour of her hair! The price for this beautiful item starts at 1,500 cenz!" A fair argument, and small tension went on till the girl was sold to a bony man with greasy brown hair and a smile like the Cheshire cat's.

Many other slaves were sold, most not getting any high prices, though a few made it up to 20,000 cenz. None though striked the prince's fancy. Until the next slave was pulled up onto the podium. He looked like a boy made of gold, his hair was the shade of the yellow sky during a sunset, and his eye, Roy couldn't even begin to describe his eyes. The irises were the colour of the purest gold that Roy himself owned 'No,' Roy corrected himself, 'His eyes are even more golden than that.' His hair was long and falling around his face, framing it. His features were almost feminine, someone could mistake him for a girl from a distance. He was probably a teenager, but Roy couldn't be sure because of his short stature. Roy was fascinated with the boy, and felt want for him. His only down-side was his missing arm and leg.

"Here's our next item," Shouted the auctioneer to the crowd, "Our most valuable of them all. You all must already see the beauty in his face and body. But be careful! He may have a missing arm and leg but, he's a troublemaker, I recommend that only buyers who have experience in breaking slaves should buy him." I paused for a second to let the people look at him. His face was twisted into a sneer, messing up his facial features. He glared at the crowd with a look of disgust. "His price starts at 10,000 cenz!" Many yelled out and the price was climbing higher and higher, until there was only one buyer left paying 28,500 cenz for the boy. "Congratulations! Our best of-"

"60,000 cenz Roy shouted, and everyone turned towards his voice. The auctioneer was speechless. When he regained his voice he spoke again.

"Of course Your Majesty! Congratulations on getting him!" The auctioneer pulled the boy roughly off the podium, and dragged him behind a large cart. One of the men who worked with the auctioneer followed behind them. Roy watched from an angle that he could see and hear from.

"Listen slave, you'd better behave for the prince, this is royalty we're talking about."

"I don't give a fuck." The blonde boy snapped. A hand connected with his stomach, and the boy groaned but was still standing.

"If you come back because he doesn't like you, and wants his money back, I swear that when it happen, you'll wish that you weren't alive."

"Fuck you." The boy growled and was kicked in the stomach. This time he fell to the ground the air knocked out of him. The auctioneer held the boy's chin forcing him to look up at the man.

"I hate having to mess up your pretty face. This face got us a lot of money you know. The man threw the boy to the ground, and stepped on the blonde's neck with his boot cutting off the boy's airway. "You're not always going to get away with all the shit you pull. You need to start listening to your master." The golden boy was clawing at the man's boot, and thrashing around, trying to get out of the suffocation. "What's this? You want me to stop? No, I think you'll stay like this for a little while Okay?" The auctioneer looked up at the other man, "Two minutes would be good don't you think?" He asked the other.

"Perfect," The other man replied, "Maybe he'll finally start listening."

"Oh believe me, I've done this before, usually until he passes out. It won't work." The two looked down at the boy laughing at the boy's attempts to get free. He was clawing at the auctioneer's boot trying to get the man to lift his foot off his neck. "What are you doing you peice of shit. I like these boots! Stop destroying them!" Using his other foot the auctioneed kicked the blonde's face. Blood started flowing down his face from his nose. "What do you thing Thomas? Has it been two minutes?"

"Yup, a little more than two actually."

"Perfect" The auctioneer kicked the boy away from him and the boy laid on the ground coughing, and panting trying to regain the air he'd lost.

"So, you be a good boy for the prince okay?" The blonde couldn't even answer because of the lack of air. "Oh, he can't even breath, that will shut you up for a little bit, won't it, you brat. He grinned nastily at the boy. "Thomas!"

"Yeah?"

"Wipe the blood off him, and get him ready for the prince. We don't have any nice clothes, so just put him in an old tunic."

Got it sir. C'mon slave get up." He tossed the crutch that the boy used at him but the boy was too focused on regaining his breath to notice Thomas. He didn't notice the man until he kicked him, causing him to lose all his air again. "Stand up you little bitch." Thomas growled, and the boy struggled to stand up, but did successfully stand he leaned heavily on his crutch, but stayed standing. He followed Thomas to a cart, where he was set on the bed of a cart while Thomas roughly rubbed a cloth over his face, getting rid of the blood. When all the blood had been removed, you could see that he hadn't been hurt that bad, and what had really hurt him was the auctioneer choking him. Thomas forced the tunic over the blonde's head. He fought all the way but in the end Thomas had dressed the boy in the tunic. Thomas brought the boy back out to where Roy had returned to look as if he'd been waiting there the whole time. "Sorry for the wait your Majesty, he was giving us some trouble." The blonde glared at the ground obviously not happy.

"Oh it's not a problem at all! Thank you for selling him to me"

"Don't mention it, I'm glad to provide anything for you anytime your majesty." Thomas grabbed the boy one more time. "Behave." The man growled.

"Like hell I will." The blonde muttered. Thomas either didn't hear him or was ignoring him.


	2. Taken

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB Arakawa-Sensei does**

"Well here you go!" Thomas pushed him towards Roy. "Enjoy!" He shook hands with the man, and turned walking in the other direction with, a slave in chains connected to a collar around his neck.

As they walked back to the prince's carriage Roy said to him, "What's your name." Though it was more of a demand that a request.

"Huh?" The golden boy looked at him in confusion. 'He looks like a puppy, tilting his head, and showing an innocent expression.' Roy thought.

"Your name," He said again, "Tell me your name." The blonde stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Why do you wanna know? What does it matter?"

"I want to know because I want to know. Now, Tell me your name."

"No." Roy turned around quickly and slapped the boy hard on his face.

"Tell. Me. Your. Name." He growled leaning close to the boy's face.

"Whatever fine," He pushed Roy away, and Roy slapped him again.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?!"

"You are not allowed to touch me unless I've given you permission. Now your name."

"They call me Slave number 43" He said glaring defiantly at Roy.

"Give me your real name, or did your mother think it was a good idea to name you 'Slave number 43?" Ed went rigid at the mention of a mother. 'Touchy subject I see,' Roy thought, 'I can use that to my advantage.'

"My name is Ed." He said after a minute, "There. You happy now?"

"No," Roy replied, "I won't be happy until you start behaving. One thing above all else, you will address me as 'Master.'"

"Over my dead body you ass"

When they'd reached the palace it was late in the night. Roy strolled inside expecting Ed to follow him. Which he did, though not without comments.

"So this is your home, eh? You have it real nice." Roy stayed silent while the boy marveled at the things in his home. When he notice Roy watching him he scowled again. "What're you looking at bastard."

"There's going to be enough of that talk. Don't ever curse."

"Yeah? And who's gonna stop me, huh?" He snorted, "I'm not weak you dumbass, I don't go down easy." Ed leaned against a table trying to regain some balance on his crutch, and didn't anticipate the table to be so weak and break under him. The table collapsed, and the glass vase decorating the table crashed to the ground. Ed had fallen with the table and was covered in glass, and wood. He had cuts from the broken glass he'd fallen into. "Ah, shit." He groaned.

"Seems like you go down pretty easy to me." Ed growled at this remark. Roy extended a hand, and Ed slapped it away scooting back away from Roy with a guarded scowl etched on his face.

"Don't touch me, asshole." He growled. Ed reminded Roy of a cornered animal in that moment. Hurt, or scared, and snapping out at anyone who got too close, in this case Ed was hurt.

"Don't tell me what to do. Remember _I own you_."

"Go fuck yourself." That was the last straw, this whole day had been stressful without him, and now he had this disrespectful boy in his home, who needed to be taught a lesson. Roy stormed toward the boy, who retreated farther away from him.

"Come here, you little bitch!," He growled. Ed made no sign of moving. "I said, get over here!"

"No."

Roy approached the boy, who backed away from him until his back met a wall. He grabbed the boy roughly causing him to yelp, and dragged him to his chambers. Once inside, he threw Ed onto the bed climbing on top of him crushing his lips against the blonde's. The boy under him tried to push Roy away, but Roy held his one wrist down when Roy pulled back for air, Ed was panting hard from the lack of air.

"What the hell was that for?!" He screamed at Roy.

"I've had a stressful day, then you come and disrespect me, and break my stuff. I need release. Roy kissed the base of Ed's neck, sucking and nipping at it.

"What're you doing?! Stop!" Ed struggled under Roy, but the raven-haired prince held the boy down. Roy ripped off the boy's clothes."You should know what I'm doing," He said, flipping the boy over, "This is why I bought you remember?" Roy put his one arm behind his back. "Bend on your leg."

"No!" Roy slapped the boy on his behind.

"I said bend on your leg." Slowly, after a few more smacks from Roy, Ed had bent his leg, and Roy assessed his prize. The boy's face was a lovely shade of red, and his hair fell around his face wildly. Roy couldn't wait any longer, he was already so hard just looking at the boy. He unbuttoned his pants, letting his erection free from the restrictions of his pants. He positioned himself and Ed realized what he was doing.

"No! Don't do it dry! I can't do it dry! Please!" Roy ignored the blondes begging, and thrust into him. Not giving any time for Ed to get used to the feeling, he pulled out and thrust in again. Soon he'd set a fast, but even pace. After a while Ed could feel something slick and wet coating Roy's length. Ed's blood became a weak lube, but nonetheless didn't help the pain. His cried died. and became quiet whispers of, "Please stop." "It hurts." "Please." Roy ignored it all, and concentrated on the feeling of Ed around him. He was so tight. Almost as if he was a virgin. Roy, after what had seemed like forever finally reached his climax, and releasing his seed inside of Ed. He pulled himself out of the golden boy, and buttoned his pants again. He didn't bother redressing Ed, he just fell onto the bed, and pulled Ed close to him, wrapping his arms around the blonde boy.

"Don't touch me." He murmured weakly. Roy bit his neck and Ed winced.

"You're _mine_. I can do whatever I want to you, whether you like it or not. I _own_ you. Don't ever forget that." He reached over to the lamp by the bed, and turned it off, then wrapped his arms around Ed once more. He held the boy in a tight grasp so, he couldn't get away. He fell asleep quickly because of the exhaustion of sex. Ed also closed his eyes, and tried to sleep in the uncomfortable position that Roy had him in, and soon did fall asleep.


	3. Hurt

**Hey guys. I've seen that a lot of you guys have liked my story, followed, and commented. That's great guys! Though a lot of the comments I've had are hating on my story. Though I won't judge you, freedom of speech right? But I do want to say, especially to one of you. A guest, who says he/she doesn't like stories that are like 'rape is love' and everything. Well, I just wanted to tell you, guest, that this isn't a story like that. There is no romantic relationship between Roy, and Ed. That really won't happen until the later chapters. And you'll find a twist on that romance too. But I just wanted to say that, for now at least, thh only relationship between Roy and Ed is a 'Master/Slave' relationship. There is no love… Yet. And if you don't like it, just don't read it 'kay? Thanks!**

 **Kurosaki-Chan3**

 **(P.S. I swear this is the most you'll really hear from me throughout the story 'kay? 'Kay! Love ya guys!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FMA/FMAB Arakawa-Sensei does**

Roy was used to waking up early in the mornings. He remembered everything that had happened and didn't regret it at all. He looked down at the sleeping boy in his arms. He really was a beautiful boy. There was no relationship between them, except for slave and master. That's all it would ever be. Roy looked down hearing sounds from the boy. The blonde was whimpering in his sleep, Roy felt something wet on his shirt. Ed was crying in his sleep. Roy pushed the boy away in disgust, Ed's eyes flew open as he fell off the bed.

"Ow." He groaned. "That hurt asshole."

"What did you say?" Roy asked.

"Nothing!" Ed responded quickly.

"No, I want to hear what you said."

"I'm not telling! Ed stayed on the floor, out of Roy's sight.

"Ed. Come here."

"No."

"Come here." He growled, this boy would never learn. How long would it be till Roy broke him? Weeks? Months? Years? Roy hoped not years.

"It hurts." Ed murmured to himself.

"What did you say?" Roy growled wanting to know, thinking it was another disrespectful comment about him.

"It hurts." The blonde repeated in a louder voice. He still was out of Roy's line of sight.

"Come where I can see you." He ordered, "Now." he added as an afterthought

"I can't move right now asshole. Ed said defensively, "It hurts."

"I don't give a shit about what hurts or what doesn't. _Come here_. Ed climbed up onto the bed, wincing at each movement. "Stop exaggerating, you've done this before." Ed looked at him surprised.

"You couldn't tell I was a _virgin_?" He said quietly. 'Well that explains why it felt so good.' Roy thought. "And on top of that, you fucked me dry. I'm not exaggerating asshole." When the blonde had gotten close enough, Roy grabbed him, and pulled Ed close to him. The jostle had sent bolts of pain throughout Ed's lower body. "Oww!" He groaned, and flinched. He tried to crawl away from Roy but the prince wasn't having any of it, and kept a tight grip on the blonde in his arms. "Stop touching me," Here it was again, him being like a cornered animal, which in a way he was. Ed clamped his teeth on one of Roy's hands.

Ow! What the hell!" Ed used this chance to crawl out of Roy's arms, as quick as he could with the pain in his lower body. Ed was almost to the door out of the room when Roy had recovered from the bite, and had gone after Ed. He cornered the boy against a corner in the wall. As Roy got closer Ed got more anxious. Roy reached out his hand to grab the blonde boy, whose eyes were wide. Roy stretched his arm quickly at Ed in attempt to grab him but Ed slapped his hand away.

"Don't touch me!" He curled himself into a fetal position, making himself look smaller, "Don't touch me." He murmured more as reassurance to himself than to ward off Roy.

"Don't tell me what to do. You aren't in charge here, I am." He managed to grab Ed's chin and force him to look at Roy. "And don't you forget that." He snarled, and threw him to the ground like the auctioneer had at the auction. Ed dropped to the ground like a ragdoll. For a few minutes he laid like that, then turned onto his side facing away from Roy. He only remembered that Roy was there when his crutch was thrown at him.

"What the-"

"Shut up and get dressed. I'm hungry." Roy interrupted. Ed, who also felt like he was starving to death, searched for the tunic he'd worn last night. He hated them, they were scratchy and down right uncomfortable in general.

Roy waited for him. Ed took some minutes to calm down. He took a few deep breaths before going to the prince. Ed adjusted his crutch and they left the bedroom, Ed following Roy down the mazes of halls until they reached the dining roo. The long mahogany table was already set with breakfast still hot. Roy sat down at one end of the table while Ed sat three seats away from him.

"Get over here."

"I don't feel like it."

"No? You don't? Guess what! I don't care. Now get over here!"

"Make me." Ed snarled. Seeing his twisted features from the scowl reminded Roy of his sleeping face, and the small smile that made Roy proud of owning such a beauty.

"You know you're much more pretty when you smile." He said, and Ed paused, his scowl turned into a look of confusion.

"...Huh?" The his brain started working again, and he tried to cover his look of confusion with, "What're you talking about? I'm _always_ beautiful!" but the sarcastic, snide remark didn't convince him and annoyed Roy.

"Enough of this, get over here!" Roy was close to yelling at the golden boy.

"Bite me." Roy stood up and approached the boy grabbing him by the collar of his tunic, and pulling him up, so he was face to face with Roy.

"One way or the other, you will obey, and you _will_ break." He threw Ed away from him, and the boy crashed into the table, hitting his head against it and knocking bowls and plates off it. The dishes broke, and shattered glass flew over him. The sparkling glass flew, and shards cut his skin as they fell. He fell away from the table and hit the floor. Roy could see blood flowing through his golden hair. Roy turned his back on the unconscious boy. 'Leave the servants to clean this up.' He thought, and left the room.

Ed woke up a sterile room, laying in a bed with white sheets that had the smell of a hospital. He sat up quickly, frantic thoughts being spurred from previous memories of hospitals. He immediately regretted sitting up so fast, his head was pounding as if his heart had decided his head was a better place to reside. He groaned at the pain holding his head in his hands, not realizing that the door to the room had opened, then closed. He was so focused on the pounding pain in his head, that he didn't realize anyone had come into the room until he was slapped on the back of the head. His vision crossed, and blurred. He looked up at the man who had hit him with bleary eyes.

"What the hell?" He mumbled confusedly, his vision still not focusing. He could only see a shadowy outline of a person, he couldn't tell who it was though.

"You aren't listening to a word I'm saying are you?" A familiar though unwelcome voice said, agitated, "I said, stand up. You're awake, you're fine." Ed moaned as another wave of pain flew through his head, I felt like he'd had a railroad spike run through his head.

"What makes you think I can stand up?" He groaned, "I feel like a shit, and I can barely see."

"You can stand, because I say you can. Now, stand!" Roy hit Ed on the back of his head again, and Ed's head snapped forward.

"Ow!" His vision, which had just been starting to get better, was blurry, and unfocused again, "You ass!" Ed put his legs over the edge of the bed. If it would get Roy to stop messing up his vision by hitting him, he'd stand. He blindly reached for his crutch not finding it until it was thrown at him by Roy. He positioned it, so he could lean on it for support, and stood. All at once his vision went white, and a whole new level of pain hit his brain. Ed stumbled forward, and fell to his knee, and puked whatever little food he had in his stomach. No one pulled back his hair, and strands, were covered in the vile stuff. When nothing else came up Ed sat there dry heaving for a few minuted.

"Told you I couldn't stand," He told Roy bitterly, "Asshole." He mumbled. He knelt on the ground pressing his face to the cold floor. It felt nice. The white didn't go away, and it hurt his eyes even though they were closed, making them water. Ed didn't notice that someone else had come into the room till he was being lifted into a wheelchair. His eyes flew open, and though he could barely see anything, he knew another person was in the room, lifting him into the chair.

"Hey!" He yelled, and started squirming in the person's hold.

"Stop that!" Roy slapped Ed, and his vision went blurry, and he went limp from the pain it generated.

"You really need to stop that stop that asshole." He mumbled. He was settled in the chair, and he felt it rolling over the floor. He didn't care where they were going. They stopped at a door, which Roy opened, entered with Ed, then closed again. He set the chair Ed was sitting in on it's brakes, and left Ed's side. The teen heard water running.

"You aren't going to bathe me." Ed deadpanned.

"No, we are bathing together." Roy stated in a matter-of-factly way.

"And you think I'm gonna just let you?" Ed could finally open his eyes without spikes of pain shooting through his head. "If you think so, you've got another thing coming."

"And you think you could fight me off in that state?" Roy barked a laugh, "Don't humor me!" Ed's face turned beet red, and he ground his teeth together. When the tub had been filled, Roy undressed the golden-haired boy, who fought the whole way, with punches, and profanity. When Roy had finally finished, he set Ed in the tub, quickly undressing himself, and sliding in. The boy across from him had calmed down, and had his head leaned back against the edge of the tub, and his eyes slid shut. Roy threw a rag at his face, and he started.

"Colonel-" He realized what he said and his eyes widened, and his mouth adopted the shape of an 'O.'

"Colonel?" Roy repeated, "You have some explaining to do."


	4. Broken

**Disclaimer: FMA/FMAB doesn't belong to me it belongs to Arakawa-Sensei**

 _"Colonel?" Roy repeated, "You have some explaining to do."_

Ed stayed quiet, processing his slip-up. "Hey! I said something to you!" Roy shouted in the boy's face, and he looked up his eyes sad.

"It's… Nothing…" Roy slapped him in the face, and his head snapped to the side, and his whole body jerked sloshing the water, but he didn't let up. He didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" Roy shouted, but Ed stayed silent. He was like a broken doll. Whoever this 'Colonel' was, he must've been important. Roy grabbed the boy's shoulders and shook him hard splashing droplets of water over the edge of the tub, but there was no response. Roy threw him aside in disgust, and he fell against the water with a splash. It wasn't until his head was submerged in the water that he came out of his trance. He gasped for breath, surprised, and breathing for air. Though, when he'd gotten his breath, he was assaulted by Roy's lips, blocking his access to air again. Ed's eyes flew open, but he didn't fight. 'Maybe he's learning.' Roy thought then he felt the boy bite hard on his lip, drawing blood. 'Nope.' Roy left the boy's lips, and bit at his neck. Ed put his only hand against Roy's chest and tried pushing him away, but Roy only clamped his teeth harder on the blonde's tender skin and growled. When Roy pulled away, the wound he created welled with blood. Ed put his hand on the wound, covering it, and glared at Roy.

"Tell me who this 'colonel' is." He ordered, but the boy didn't say a word. Instead, he spat at Roy, causing the black-haired man to slap him again over the same place he'd slapped before which had already turned a light shade of pink.

"I told you it's nothing," The blonde boy said tugging at his hair aggressively, "Stop bothering me about it."

"If it were nothing you'd have no problem telling me, now would you?"

"I have a problem telling you everything."

"You've never had anything to tell me except for to curse me out. Why am I having this conversation with you? Tell me who this Colonel is!" He was about ready to just strangle the boy for distracting him from the topic. Even if it had been before he'd been the golden boy's owner, it made him angry that someone else had touched him the way that only Roy could.

"It shouldn't matter to you who the Colonel was!" Ed yelled.

"Was he one of your previous Masters?" Ed's eyes widened at the guess.

"No," He answered, "I couldn't even imagine him owning a slave." He said bitterly, "I want to get out." Ed grabbed his crutch, which was laying by the edge of the tub. But Roy wasn't having any of it.

"You go only when I say you can." He yanked Ed back into the tub, and up against him.

"Let me go!" He struggled against Roy's grip, but the prince held fast.

"You won't leave until I know about this colonel." He said. Ed stopped struggling, but a small "Fuck you" was all he said.

"You're not someone I would ever tell anything about myself too." Ed said to the man holding him against his will, "Especially not you."

"A master should know his slave." Roy stated.

"Well you're never gonna know this one." He said. The bath water had started going cold, and even though Roy said he would keep Ed in the tub until he answered to Roy's question, he got the both of them out of it. He dried Ed himself, though Ed kept saying he wasn't a baby and didn't need to be treated like one. And redressed them both. Ed followed Roy back to his bedroom.

"I spent the whole day in that God-awful infirmary for you," Roy said turning on the golden boy, "You need to pay me back." He stalked towards Ed who backed himself against a wall.

"No, no, no." He said as Roy came closer, "Don't come close." Roy grabbed the boy and threw him on the bed crushing his lips against the other's, cutting off his air. Pulling the shirt he'd just dressed the blonde in off, his hands traveled the boy's chest. Feeling his treasure, and feeling proud to own such a prize. The boy's one hand was against Roy's chest trying to push him away, but, of course, it failed. Roy took Ed's hand off his chest, and pinned it against the mattress. His other hand slid toward the teen's pants, and the boy thrashed violently. Roy pulled back from the boy's lips, and instead attacked his neck nipping and sucking at his neck. The boy under him shivered at his touch, and he liked it. He licked around the wound he'd made earlier on the teen's neck, and enjoyed the way the boy flinched whenever his tongue ran over the cuts made by his teeth. The boy whimpered at the sting, and his fingers clenched the sheets on the bed, and he turned his head to the side. Roy had after a little struggle slid the boys pants off of him. The prince pushed Ed's one leg up, and positioned himself, at the boy's entrance. Ed looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Please." Roy ignored the begging, and thrusted into him. Ed screamed out loudly at the pain. Roy set a steady pace, thrusting in and out in a quick rhythm. Ed whimpered in pain at each thrust. There was no pleasure in this for him. It was all Roy's. Roy grabbed Ed's hair yanking him back by it, causing him to yelp in pain. Waves of pain shot throughout Ed's lower body each time Roy thrusted into him, causing him to whimper each time. Letting go of his hair, Roy grabbed Ed's hips, moving them in time with his thrusts.

"No more, no more." The golden haired boy whimpered weakly, "Please." Crystalline tears fell from his eyes as the prince thrust into him. "Colonel." He whispered. Roy heard, and furiously rammed into the boy at the plea to the mysterious person. At the sudden change in pace, Ed cried out. He sobbed openly at the pain, just not caring anymore. What had it been now, a week? It felt like it had been months, or years.

"Please! Just stop!" He cried, to no avail though. Though soon, as he always could, Ed felt Roy speed up significantly, and knew that the sex was almost over. After a few more agonizing humiliating minutes, Roy released his white hot seed inside Ed. When finishing, he pulled out of Ed, and Ed himself collapsed, as well as Roy. As was ritual, Roy pulled Ed against him. The boy didn't fight, he just let Roy pull him closer. He was like a doll, not moving unless it was Roy pulling the strings. The boy didn't move, his breaths were small and quiet, his eyes were red from crying, and he was trembling hard. His long, golden hair fell over his face, hiding it. Roy pulled it back, and saw that the boy was already sleeping. Roy turned out the light, and he slowly fell asleep, as well.

/Next Morning/

Roy woke, not finding Ed in his arms where he'd been last night, and sat up looking around. He's too smart to have tried to run. There are too many guards in and around the palace for him to not get caught. Finally he caught sight of Ed redressing himself with the shirt and pants that the dark haired prince had put him in the day before. His hair hung loose and golden down his back. Roy stood up from the bed, and approached him from behind. Wrapping his arms around the boy, and nipped at his neck. Ed jumped and started shaking violently, but he didn't fight Roy away like he usually would. Roy noticed the bruises he'd made on the boy's hips last night when he'd grabbed him. He grazed his hands over the purple marks and Ed winced at his touch, but didn't move away. Roy also noticed something strange, he wasn't talking. Usually, Ed would already be cursing the dark haired prince off, but this morning he didn't say a word. Though Ed had found his pants, he was still shirtless, and Roy used his hands to thoroughly map out the planes of the boy's chest. Something the boy had never stayed still long enough for him to do. Roy ran his hands lightly over the boy's muscular body, memorizing all his dips, and rises. He was well toned for… What was his age?

"Ed." He said breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" The boy said quietly. It almost seemed as if Roy had finally broken him.

"How old are you?" He asked, though it was more an order than a question.

"Eighteen," He answered. The answer surprised Roy, he thought at least twenty-three or twenty-four, but the teen was fifteen! He had a strong spirit, and an attitude that suggested that he'd seen more, than a kid his age should ever see. He didn't look his age, older in fact, even with his shorter stature. His age didn't bother Roy, it wasn't like he'd set him free just because he was younger than Roy thought him to be. Though this justified his reason for asking Ed's age in the first place than he thought it would. The boy was toned well for a fifteen year old boy.

"Why?" He asked, and Roy bit his ear, and Ed winced.

"Ah, ah. _I_ ask the questions. _You_ answer them." Ed nodded, but didn't say anything more. "Put on a shirt, breakfast is waiting." He ordered Ed, and the boy quickly pulled on the black tank top that he'd been holding in his hand and followed Roy to the dining room. Many things were set out on the table. Ed had never tolerated sitting next to Roy at the table, and Roy had to fight him because of it. Today though he sat to Roy's right without prompt, or complaint. The idea that Roy had broken the blonde was becoming more and more likely by the minute. Ed had never been shy about eating, and usually heaped his plate. Today he took only a little, which may have been concerning if he always had an appetite like this, but Roy knew he had such a big appetite normally that it wouldn't be worrisome if he had a small appetite one day… Unless he was sick. Roy's hand shot out toward Ed, and the boy shied away from it, but Roy touched his forehead, it wasn't warm.

"Not sick." He murmured to himself. He hadn't realized he still had his hand on the blonde's forehead until he looked up at the boy again whose eyes were wide, and confused and whose body was tight, and taut. He stared at Roy with a bewildered expression. Roy pulled his hand away, and the other seemed to visibly relax when he did. They both continued to eat in silence which, Ed seemed comfortable with, though Roy felt awkward about. Ed finished his food quickly, and waited for Roy to finish as well. When they had both finished, they set their plates on the table. Servants would come retrieve them didn't know where he was going when he left the table, he just needed to think. As he expected Ed followed him through the maze of hallways. He had so much on his mind. Who was the 'Colonel?' Did he finally break Ed? He snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of a clatter. He looked behind him, and saw that the golden boy he kept was no longer behind him.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath, he had been so enraptured by his thoughts that he hadn't realized that Ed had slipped away. It was the perfect opportunity for him to try and escape. Roy backtracked his path till he rounded a corner where Ed was struggling to lift himself back up from the ground where a vase laid shattered next to him. Roy sighed.

"When will you stop breaking things?!" Roy approached the boy kicking him back down to the ground. He kneeled over him grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. "Hn? When will you stop breaking things? You slut!" He threw the boy back down to the ground in disgust. Ed looked at him with dead eyes and then started struggling to stand, leaning on his crutch for support. Roy sighed again exasperated.

"I'm going to fit you with prosthetics," He said, "You're such a pain like this."

"I know someone," Ed started then closed his mouth, not knowing if he should speak or not.

"What?"

"I-I know someone who builds a-automail." He stated nervously, "A-an old friend." Roy never thought that the boy could've been captured and taken into slavery, it never came into his thoughts. Roy had much money but still acted like a cheapskate. If this friend could fit Ed with automail, he could probably save a lot of money. It was a poor decision, Roy just hoped that he wouldn't regret it.

"Where do they live?" Ed looked up surprised that the prince would even consider it.

"Resembool." He said, it sounded familiar to Roy, he couldn't put his finger on it. He went quiet for a few minutes to think. It came to him. It was the hometown of one of the military's greatest soldiers, and alchemist: Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, they called him. Roy couldn't be sure though. If the boy grew up in Resembool he may have know the famous alchemist.

"Ed?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know who Edward Elric is? Did you grow up knowing him?"

"You could say that…"

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is _I'm_ Edward Elric." Roy turned around and slapped the boy so hard he fell to the ground again.

"Liar, tell the truth!" There was no way this could be the famous alchemist… Right?

"I-I'm not lying! It's the truth!" Roy decided he'd deal with this later, while he was still annoyed at the golden boy's answer he wanted to get Ed into prosthetics as soon as he could.

"I'll deal with you later, we're going to Resembool."

/2 Hours Later/

The train ride to Resembool was quiet, though Ed stayed quiet Roy could tell how fascinated he was with the overly decorated first class train car they were in. Roy had switched his normal clothes for clothing of an average citizen. It would've been complicated to explain if someone recognized him. They arrived and Roy followed Ed, it seemed as if he knew where he was going anyway. Roy had decided it would also be safer if he stayed from Ed, though he'd set up multiple of his guards as spies up around the small town, so the boy couldn't run if he wanted to. At the train station Roy and Ed had immediately separated, Roy following Ed staying behind him by a few metres. He lead Roy through a town crowded with men, and stinking sheep. Little children ran through the woolly creatures' black, and white fleeces. After an hour or so, Ed had led them both out of the central town's mess into a quiet path. A few kids, maybe Ed's age ran up to him.

"Ed!" One with dark brown hair, green coloured eyes, and skin tanned dark by the sun, "It's been forever!" Ed rubbed the back of his neck and smiled, acting like a totally different person from how Roy knew him.

"Yeah, I guess so." He said. The boy looked at his arm.

"Winry's gonna be pissed, you know that right?" He said, "Good luck."

"Thanks, I'll need it." He waved goodbye to the two boys and continued down the path. They were a good ways from the town centre when Ed came to a small house with a wooden sign saying 'Rockbell Prosthetics and Automail on it. A short old woman was sitting on the porch smoking a pipe.

"Hey! Granny!" Ed called out waving. The old woman looked up as Ed reached her.

"Ed?" Where have you been young man?!" Then she saw his automail.

"Get ready to be buried six feet under young man." Ed smiled nervously at this. Out of nowhere, a wrench came flying at Ed, hitting him square on the forehead and he fell back off his feet onto the dusty driveway. Roy was just about to storm over to the sight and demand to see who attacked him, confused at why the old woman hadn't done anything when he heard a young woman's voice come from the deck above. He looked up and saw a blonde woman with waist-length long hair, wearing a black midriff top, and tan cargo pants. She had a red bandanna tying her hair back. Ed sat up, and Roy stopped in his tracks.

"Winry! That hurt! What the fuck?! I come home after two years, and this is how you greet me?! You crazy woman!" Said woman looked at him with an angered expression.

"That was for not coming home for two years Edward Elric you idiot!" Then she saw his automail, another wrench came flying and Ed fell back into the dirt. "MY AUTOMAIL!" She disappeared inside then came out on the ground floor kneeling beside Ed who almost flinched back involuntarily. After inspecting the stump she looked at him angrily, "What have you been doing?!" She screamed, and he rubbed the ear she'd screamed in.

"A lot has happened Win." Suddenly her face softened.

"Have you found him yet?" She asked him quietly.

"He'd be here with me if I had." He replied. She looked down at her hands quietly then looked up at him again.

"Well I still need to make you new automail… _Again_... " She said pulling him up, you can stay for the night. I'll have it done in… Hmmm… Two days 'kay?"

"Whatever." She laughed and pulled him up dragging him inside. As it was getting dark, the prince found his way back to the town's centre and rented a hotel room. Little did he know he'd find so many answers to the questions he'd been harbouring about his consort…


	5. Found But Lost

**Disclaimer: FMA/FMAB doesn't belong to me it belongs to Arakawa-Sensei**

For Roy it was painful to stay from his slave, he wanted to make sure no one took what was his and if someone did, Roy would give hell to the blonde for letting them, no matter what had happened or how it happened. Watching Ed from afar though helped Roy learn more about him than he would've by talking to the boy. They had fitted Ed with an old prosthetic leg. He insisted he wouldn't need an arm, it wasn't like he'd be doing much anyway. Roy watched him exit the small house, and stop out in the front yard by the small flower garden the old woman kept.

"I'm gonna steal some of your lilies 'kay Granny?!" He yelled to the open front door.

"Say hi to Trisha for me will you?!" Was her reply. ' _Trisha?'_ Roy thought, anger building up inside his chest, ' _I'll give him fucking hell and he knows it. Just wait til we get home, slave.'_ Ed had taken out a small folding knife and sawed clumsily at stalks of the brightly coloured stargazer lilies. When he had finished he took the small bouquet, and started down the road though in the opposite direction of the town's centre. Roy could see nothing in that direction except for the blackened ruins of an old house that had burned to the ground many years before and a small cemetery. It surprised Roy when the boy entered the cemetery. He walked past the carved stones till he came to one around the middle of the graveyard. He set the beautiful flowers onto the ground in front of a rounded grave smooth from many years of weather though the words were still prominent on the hunk of ivory stone.

"Hey mom," He spoke to the air in front of the rock. Roy stopped, still at the sound of his voice and bewildered at the fact that he was talking to nobody. He knew many people did this when visiting the grave of a loved one. Talking to the grave, maybe hoping for a response. The prince had never lost anyone important to him so he didn't understand why people did it, he believed it was stupid and pointless… You couldn't bring back the dead with words.

"I don't believe in heaven or anything, you know that mom. So it beats me why I'm here talking to a hunk of rock that your name is written on." He smiled bitterly, " If there is a place where you could see me now, you'd know a lot has happened… You know what my life is now." He sat on the ground and pulled his knees toward his chest, hugging them tightly, "I don't even know how it happened mom, it all happened so fast." He rested his chin on his knees, "I haven't found him yet, I don't know where his is and it driving me insane. Why did I even fall in love with him in the first place? I wasn't supposed to and he wasn't supposed to fall in love with me either." The blonde shivered a gust of cold wind blew by, it was getting later in the months thus, getting colder. "I miss him." He said quietly, "But I can't even look for him anymore." He frowned, and his lower lip trembled, " There's someone stopping me, you probably knew that didn't you? If you can see me from somewhere, anywhere then you must've." He took a shaky breath, "And what's worse… The man who's stopping me, he looks just like the colonel." Tears spilled from his eyes, "It's hard, and it hurts." He smiled through his tears, "Look at me," Roy couldn't tell if he was talking to the rock or to himself, "I'm talking about my problems with a hunk of rock, a hunk of stupid rock with my mother's name on it. He smiled bitterly. "I must look pathetic." He quickly wiped his tears away and stood. "See ya mom." He said, walking away. When he reached the house Winry immediately came up to him, a secretive smile on her face.

"Ed, I ran out of bolts for your automail." She said

"And?" Ed said to the other blonde, not seeing the point.

"And I was wondering, could you go get some more for me?"

"Well, I-"

"Great! Go to Mickey's hardware and get this brand and then this size, get three bags of forty" She held out a piece of paper with the description of the bolts then remembered something else, "Oh! and can you pick up some screws too? I'm running low on those as well, get this brand for the screws and this size. Get two bags of one hundred twenty of them. You got all this?"

"Yeah sure, but why all of a sudden?" He asked her.

"Oh no reason I just needed them, okay? Here's the money, now get your ass to Mickey's! And tell him I said hi." She pushed him away and he gave her one last confused glance before turning and starting down the road toward the town centre. Winry smiled after him then went back inside.

"You know, you've been gone for two years now," She said to a dark haired man who was sitting at the kitchen table in the house, "Even I don't know how he'll react."

"Let's just hope for the best right now. Besides, I'm sure he'll be glad to see me." Said the man, he was holding a bouquet of roses in his hands. He smiled down at the flowers, "Besides," He said, "If he had disappeared from my life like I had, I'd give him hell for it too." Winry smiled at the man.  
"Well hopefully he'll be too happy you're home that he won't be mad." She said, "But if he is, I'm not saving your ass." The man smirked.  
"I think I can hold my own against him." He thought about why he had gone. The boy had only been about sixteen when he'd said he liked the man. He had been surprised at the confession, the boy had always been so hateful towards him. The man had, had male partners before, and was never opposed to the idea of dating a man. The boy was young though it wouldn't look good if it got the press's attention. But the worst part was, the other had feelings for the younger too and thus their secret relationship had started. Though two years ago, the man had run from Ed, never explaining why. The reason though was that the press was getting to close, as he became more and more of a known man, knowledge of his personal life would become sought out by the press. The relationship was dangerous and the man had run from it. Now he was back though, and he planned to stay.

When the house was out of sight the prince joined Ed on the road walking with him to the town. The stiffness in Edward's shoulders showed his discomfort with the closeness of the prince. The older man had become even more proud of his ownership. He owned the Fullmetal Alchemist. What a prize!

"How does she think I'll be able to carry all that shit myself?!" He muttered to himself. "Stupid woman." When they reached the town's centre Roy again got a show of Ed's expertise in moving through the crowd of sheep and people with practiced grace. He stopped in front of a store with bold red letters painted on a wooden board above a small building. when he entered the door chimed with a bell.

"Ed! It's been a while!" Said a bulky man with dark hair and a large moustache. "What brings you here?"

"Winry needed me to run an errand." He said holding out the sheet of paper to the man, "You're lucky, we were out of those bolts this morning. We just got a new package of them coming in today. Funny though, she came in only a week ago asking for these bolts. You know what she's doing that she's already run out?" The man asked and Ed's face turned red.

"Dammit she's messing with me, she didn't need those bolts! They're probably not even for my automail!" He yelled, "What about the screws? Did she get some of those not to long ago too?"

"No, she hasn't gotten those in a while." He said then grinned, "So you survived another head bashing from Winry? You've got a hard head boy."

"She'll kill me one of these days doing it." The man, Mickey, retrieved the bolts and screws and gave them to Ed, "Don't pay, even though these are for Winry, it's a welcome home token." He said smiling warmly, "See you around Ed." The boy waved goodbye to the man and left the story , starting back toward the Rockbell house. Roy walked with him along the path. Halfway back Roy grabbed the boy around the waist and pulled him toward a tree along the side of the road sitting him down under it. He kissed at the boy's neck nipping and sucking and Ed, in return, leaned his head to the side giving the prince more access. His gold eyes were dead and he didn't fight. Roy smiled against his skin at this victory, the boy was broken, and the boy was _his_. Roy nipped at Ed's neck one last time before releasing him.

"It's just been too long," He said standing up, "You owe me when we get home." With that he walked away leaving Ed sitting on the grass. Ed looked after him then started picking up the goods he'd been carrying, and continued toward the house. HIs eyes were dead, not really seeing as he walked. He would be stuck like this for forever. He'd never find the colonel. He'd stay a pet for this sick man for the rest of his life. He looked up when he reached the Rockbell's home and stopped short. He unknowingly dropped the packages he was carrying and stared. Standing on the porch was a dark haired, pale skinned man. He was dressed in a navy blue military uniform and he was holding a bouquet of roses. Ed's face was full of shock as he slowly walked towards the man who stood there smiling gently at him. When he reached the man he dropped to his knees staring up at him. He could see a small note tucked in with the roses. 'I'm sorry.' it said in graceful cursive. The man kneeled down next to him.

"I'm sorry I'm late." He said. Edward smiled at him.

"You bastard." He said throwing his arms around the man who then returned the embrace, "I missed you."

"So did I." He pulled back to kiss the younger's forehead, and Ed's expression turned sad, the older noticed, "Ed, what's wrong." Ed looked up.

"Nothings wrong Roy, everything's fine." He smiled but Roy wasn't convinced, the blonde knew the colonel would talk with him later. The colonel rested his forehead against the others and closed his eyes.

"I won't leave again," He said, "I promise." Ed nodded. Winry, always ruining romantic moments burst outside.

"Ed! Your automail's ready!" Winry shouted making them both look up. Roy stood up pulling Ed up with him and they entered the house together holding hands. The prince who'd been watching them from afar grit his teeth and balled his hands up into tight fists. So this was the Colonel Ed would think about. He'd give Ed hell when they got home, the boy had no idea.

Roy held Ed's hand as Winry and Pinako positioned the automail at their respectful ports.

"On three Ed." Winry told him. "One."

"Two," Pinako said after.

"Three!" They shouted together and pushed the limbs into place in their ports. Ed bit back a yell when the nerves connected and only a groan escaped his mouth. When the pain had stopped he stood up, swinging his arm around testing it out. He karate kicked thin air, testing out his leg too. He turned to smile at Winry.

"Thanks Win." He said, and she smiled back.

"Anytime, just don't break it again."

"Like that'll happen." Roy muttered and Ed hit him upside the head for it.

"Of course I won't break it Winry." He said. He frowned, "If Al were here, we'd already be sparring." he said. Winry put her hand on his shoulder.

"Ed." She whispered. Al had died three years ago when the armour had rejected his soul. They never returned him to his body. Ed smiled at her.  
"Don't worry about me I'm fine."

"O-Okay." She said, "Let me know if you need anything." She said and left the room leaving Roy and Ed alone. Roy came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist causing him to jump.

"I know something's wrong Edward," He said, kissing his cheek, "What's the matter?"

"It's nothing." Edward cast his eyes towards the floor and Roy gently took hold of his chin and turned his face so that he was looking at the older man.

"I know something's wrong. You're different."

"Everybody changes when they get older."

"No, that's not it." He tried to kiss the blonde but the boy jerked his head away before their lips could meet. "Why won't you kiss me?" he asked.

"It's… Complicated."

"I think I can keep up." Ed pulled away from the other man.

"Can we please not talk about this?!" He was close to tears and the colonel saw that.

"For now, but we'll have to talk about it someday, don't you trust me?"

"I do, it's just…"

"Just what?"

"A lot has changed, and I mean a lot." He looked at the man sadly, "I don't know if we can be together anymore."

"What are you talking about Ed?"

"I-I mean we can't be together anymore." Roy's face turned from confusion to anger.

"Ed is there something you're not telling me? _Why_ can't we be together? Is there someone else? Are you with someone else now?" His face was red with anger,

"No that's not it-"

"Who are they." Roy interrupted him.

"Just listen to me! There's no one else," He cast his eyes to the ground, "I can't be with anyone," He muttered, "Not anymore." Roy's anger melted into confusion again.

"Why?"

"It's… Hard to explain."

"Difficult to explain or do you just not want to say it?"

"A little of both."

"You know you can tell me anything, so why don't you ever tell me anything."

"I-I don't know." He murmured, "I came for what I needed, I've got it now. I need to go." He turned to leave and the colonel grabbed his arm.

"Promise you won't forget me?" He said, "Promise?" Ed smiled

"I promise." He kissed the man one last time before walking down the path toward the train station. Roy watched him go with sad eyes.

"I'll find you again." He said to thin air. "And I'll make sure you stay." He turned to walk into the house again. He didn't see the dark figure of another man come from the side of the road and join the blonde boy he was letting go. He didn't see the man stop Ed and whisper words into his ear that made him shudder violently. He didn't see the man kiss him roughly. And he didn't see Edwards tears as it happened


	6. Finally Broken

**Disclaimer: FMA/FMAB doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Arakawa-Sensei. But the story idea is mine.**

The train ride home was short. Immediately when they reached the palace, Roy grabbed the boy and dragged him the the prince's room. when the doors were shut and locked, the man threw Ed onto the bed, grabbing ahold of the younger's neck cutting off his access to air.

"Did you forget who you belong to?" He snarled at the boy who was clawing at the man's hands trying to get him to release his throat. He was squirming in the man's grasp, trying to get out of his hold. "Don't forget you belong to _me._ " He growled, finally releasing Ed throwing him away from himself. The blonde coughed and gasped, trying to retrieve the air he'd lost but he once again lost his access to air when Roy kissed him roughly. He moved his lips down the boy's jawline to his neck where he bit at the tender skin till he drew blood. Ed bit his lip to keep himself from whimpering at the pain. Roy continued nipping at the bite mark before completely stripping himself then the boy, flipping the blonde over onto his knees and positioning himself at the boy's entrance as he usually did, without lube or prep he thrust into the boy. It always felt so good when he did it dry, the fact that because of the pain the boy couldn't relax made him tighter. The prince thrusted in and out of the boy roughly as the boy cried and whimpered. Roy grabbed his golden locks causing him to yelp when the prince pulled them back till his head was at an uncomfortable angle. At the angle Roy could see the tears streaming down Ed's face as he thrusted into the boy. Roy savoured the boy's screams of pain, and sped up his pace, coming inside the boy. Pulling out, he fell onto the bed pulling the still shaking boy close. He nipped at the blonde's ear.

"Don't forget," He growled, "You're mine." He nipped the boy's ear one last time before closing his eyes and falling asleep. Ed let his tears flow as he cried himself quietly to sleep.

The next morning Ed woke up to the prince kissing his forehead in an almost affectionate manner. Ed realized that he'd rolled over in his sleep and was now facing Roy with a hand on the older man's chest. The fact that this man looked almost exactly like his colonel and because of his seemingly gentle actions. A pain grew in Ed's chest and tears spilled from his closed eyes as he remembered the colonel. He unknowingly clenched his hand tightly against the other's chest. Suddenly the lips against his forehead disappeared then reappeared on his cheeks kissing his tears gently. The blonde felt the prince nuzzle his neck making shushing sounds. ' _Why is he being so nice?!'_ Ed thought. It wasn't like him at all. He was a whole different person. Ed cracked his eyes open and saw the other watching him with gentle eyes. He didn't like how he was treated. Like a thing you could do whatever you wanted to do to it and it wouldn't complain no matter what. But he would make sure to enjoy the gentleness for the short time it would be there. It was much better than the abuse that Edward usually received from the man. He felt the ravenette press his lips against his own, kissing him. Ed cracked his eyes open at first then closed them again. He wouldn't kiss back. Never. But Roy could do whatever he wanted to him. The man did own him after all. The dark haired man's arms were wrapped tightly around the younger's waist pulling him closer till there was no space between the two. When the blonde began running out of air, he started squirming in the other man's grasp. It surprised the boy that Roy let him go, but was also thankful for it. Roy kissed the boy's forehead one last time before sitting up. Edward watched him with cautious eyes as he stood up and headed for the bathroom to get ready for the day. When he was out of sight Ed also stood and set out in search of his clothes which Roy had thrown who knows where. While he was looking he spotted some clothes on one of the dressers spread throughout the room. A black tank top with white trimming and black coloured jeans. They were his size.

"Put them on." Edward jumped, startled when he heard the prince's stern voice. He nodded and quickly pulled on the clothes. When he had finished Roy nodded seemingly satisfied with the look. Roy strided over to him and snaked his arms around the blonde's waist. Ed looked down at the ground but Roy took his chin into his hand and gently tilted the blonde's head up so that the boy's golden eyes looked at him. He cupped Edward's face with his hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over the tears that stained the golden boy's face.

"You were crying," he said, "Why?" A nervous expression crossed Ed's face.

"It's nothing." He said quickly.

"It doesn't look like nothing. Tell me." The older man ordered.

"But you'll be mad then." Ed argued but Roy wouldn't let up.

"Tell me." He repeated and Ed sighed he just hoped that maybe the prince wouldn't get mad.

"I was just…"

"Just what?"

"I was just thinking about the colonel." He said quietly. He looked up at the prince who had an expressionless face.

"Is that so?" The ravenette asked and Edward nodded quietly. "Well stop thinking about him. You'll never see him again." Ed bit his lip trying not to cry at this declaration and nodded his head. "Come," Roy then changed the subject, "Breakfast is waiting." The dining room table was filled to the edges with breakfast foods. Ed wasn't afraid to take a heaping amount of food so that's what he did.

"I'll be gone for a couple of days," Roy announced, "I'll leave a guard take care of you." Edward nodded at this. At least a guard wouldn't rape him. "I'm leaving tonight." Roy concluded and the rest of breakfast was eaten in silence.

Around 6:30 that night Roy introduced the guard that would look after Ed. He was a big, bulky man with brown hair and hazel coloured eyes. His name was William.

"You'll be a good boy for William, won't you pet." He said in a threatening tone. He'd recently started calling Edward 'pet.' Ed nodded. He'd be perfect, he would be good. "Good boy." He kissed the blonde one last time before leaving. Edward didn't leave the gates till Roy was out of sight.

"So you're the prince's new toy hmm?" William sneered, "I have to say, he made a pretty good choice even if you aren't a girl." The smile on the man's face scared Ed. The blonde averted his eyes from the man and didn't see the hand that shot toward him grabbing his chin and forcing Ed to look at the burly guard. The man's eyes flashed angrily.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you slave." He growled and Edward nodded mutely trembling at the man's tone.

That night Ed climbed into the prince's bed when all of a sudden William pulled him out of the bed and let him crash to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?!" He shouted kicking the boy in the gut. knocking the air out of him. "A slave sleeps on the floor, not in his master's bed you disobedient bitch!" He kicked Ed again though this time in the face, splitting his lip and bruising his right cheek. William left him on the floor like that. When Edward was sure William was asleep, he crept into Roy's bed again.

Next morning Ed woke to a punch in the face, and being pushed out of the bed.

"What did I tell you last night slave?! You sleep on the floor! How does the prince live with such a disobedient brat?!" He kicked the blonde in the stomach with his steel toed boots, then in the face. He picked the boy up by the collar of his shirt then threw him down roughly in disgust. The next few days William changed Edward with his strict rules and punishments. The beatings left him bruised and bloody and he suspected that one or two of his ribs might be cracked. If he didn't earn it but William's standards he wouldn't get fed. And even when he was fed, it was alway bad food. Scraps that may or may not have been safe to eat. On the final day, William had convinced Ed to call Roy 'Master' and him 'sir.' By the end on the week that Roy had been gone, Ed had many yellowing bruises covering his body but also fresh bruises still coloured purple and black. His left eye was swollen shut and his lip was split. Not to mention the weight loss. Though still muscular, Ed was much thinner than he had been before. When Roy entered the room, he found Edward kneeling on the floor, his head down, waiting for him. Even from a distance he could see the blonde visibly shaking The prince kneeled in front of him and brushed the golden strands away from his face. Though it was a gentle gesture Ed flinched and trembled harder. When he moved that hair out of the way, he saw a ring of bruises wrapping around the boy's neck from where William had choked him.

"Just how bad were you, pet?" He said in a dangerous voice. The boy's eyes, even the blackened one leaked tears.

"I-I'm sorry, Master." Roy paused, 'master?' Ed had always declared that he'd never call Roy that. Not in a million years. But here he was, and for whatever reason, the prince didn't like it.

"Master?" He said, and Ed nodded.

"I-I'm supposed to c-call you Master r-right?" He asked, his voice shaking almost as much as he himself was.

"You always said you'd never call me that"

"B-but I'm supposed to r-right?"

"No, you don't need to call me that." Roy told the blonde and Ed's eyes widened in fear.

"Am I in trouble now?" He shook even harder, "I'm sorry." Suddenly the boy's stomach growled loudly.

"Are you hungry?" Roy asked him but Ed shook his head.

"N-no." He answered but his stomach growled again.

"You're stomach says different. Come let's get you something to eat pet."

"N-no, I'm fine. I already ate." In truth ha hadn't eaten, he hadn't earned his meal for the day but he wouldn't let the prince worry about him. The prince wasn't supposed to worry about him. Roy looked at him not convinced but dropped the subject. That night Roy didn't do sex **(I don't know how you'd say that. Sorry if it sounds awkward)** making Ed anxious.

"But why? I deserve it! I've been so bad while you were gone. Sir even said so."

"Sir?"

"The guard that took care of me for you." Edward explained. "He's says I've been bad. He helped me fix it."

"Well I'm tired, I want to sleep." Ed seemed to relax at this excuse, and calmed down, "You should probably sleep too pet."

"O-okay." Roy was surprised when Edward laid on the floor instead of climbing into the bed with him.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Why aren't you up here with me?"

Ed sat up looking at the prince, "Because I'm not supposed to be. I don't deserve it."

"Why?"

"Because I'm a slave, I don't deserve anything." He looked down then looked up again his eyes frantic, "Did I do another bad thing? Have I been bad again?" Tears spilled from his eyes. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I'll fix it!"

"What are you talking about? You haven't been bad." Roy told him and he looked at the man confused.

"I haven't?"

"No."

"But I-"

"Edward, you a haven't been bad." After a little convincing Ed finally calmed down and settled on the floor again. Roy frowned at this.

"Come here pet." Ed looked up at him crawling over to the bed. Roy grabbed him and pulled him into the bed. Ed's eyes widened in fear.

"No! Stop! I can't be here!" He cried and Roy held him against his body tightly so he couldn't escape. "I'm being bad again." The boy cried rolling toward Roy who stroked his hair and kissed his forehead.

"What did you do to deserve all this?" Roy wondered aloud.

"Everything." Ed answered still worked up about being in the bed. 'Everything I did was wrong. Sir helped me fix it."

"But you never were doing anything wrong pet."

"I wasn't?"

"No."

Edward teared up again, "So I messed up again. I did everything wrong." Roy pulled the younger boy close to him as he cried. He kissed the top of the boy's head and even at the gentle gesture, Edward still flinched away from his touch. Even when the boy was asleep, he shook like a leaf and his breaths were short and shaky. He really was broken now. Broken and terrified. Roy pressed his lips to the top of the boy's head once more before falling asleep himself.


	7. Punishment

Roy couldn't get the boy to eat, every time he would try Edward would say, "I'm not hungry. You shouldn't worry about me." It happened fast when he passed out. After denying food for so long his body finally shut down and he went into a week long coma while the infirmary staff kept him with an IV tube in the inner part of his left elbow. When he'd opened his eyes again Roy had been so relieved, though Edward had not been pleased by the fact."

"You're not supposed to worry about me." He stated, "It shouldn't matter to you what happens to me."

"I can be worried," Roy answered back, "If you died, I'd have to find myself another consort." They let him out of the infirmary that night. When Roy and the blonde had reached the room, the prince pinned him to the bed, kissing and sucking at his neck. Though it had been days since William had left, Edward still panicked about being in the bed.

"I'm not supposed to be here," He tried to get up, "I can't be here, I'll get in trouble." Roy, who had tried to be patient with the boy, had finally had enough of trying to convince him that it was fine. He'd been trying before Edward had collapsed and he had to do it again and was tired of it.

"Stop it!" He yelled, slapping the boy across the face. Edward went quiet and stared up at him with wide eyes while holding his cheek which was starting to turn a rosy colour, "You are supposed to be where I say you are supposed to be!" He slammed his fist down onto the mattress just barely hitting Edward's face. The boy shrunk away from the man's flying fist and watched him with wide, watery eyes, "Don't give me that look," He growled. And bit at the tender skin at the base of Edward's neck. He felt the boy's chest under his hands, he was so thin. "You _will_ eat tomorrow." He hissed and the blonde nodded. Holding the boy tightly he fell asleep.

"Ed" Roy whispered to the sleeping blonde, "Wake up pet." Edward cracked his eyes open blinking slowly then realizing who was talking to him and sat up fast, he would make sure that he wouldn't make the man mad anymore, he'd do it perfect and not screw up this time. Roy had sat on the bed shaking him for about five minutes before the boy had actually woken up. He bit back a groan as his head swam from sitting up too fast.

"Good morning pet," Roy greeted him and Edward smiled fakely at the man.

"Morning," he replied in a soft voice. Why was he being so gentle? The prince smiled and kissed his forehead then pulled back. He stood up to retrieve something and when he came back he handed Edward a bundle of clothes.

"Put these on." Edward nodded silently as he took the clothes pulling them on quickly. When he'd pulled on the clothes, he looked back at the prince who was studying his appearance. The man gave a nod of satisfaction and turned to ready himself for the day. When he'd readied himself, he led Edward to the dining room.

"You _will_ eat today," He told the boy, "No more excuses." The boy nodded silently as they entered the room. they sat at the table which was filled to the edges with foods of all sorts. Roy grabbed two plates, though not giving one to Ed. Instead he filled the plate before setting it in front of the boy. He poured him a glass of milk and filled his own plate, beginning to eat. As Ed took the first bite, he melted. All thoughts of stalling to eat the food were gone as he stuffed the food into his mouth, finishing it quickly. When it was gone, he reached for the glass of milk, then he saw what it was… His face adopted a sour expression and glared at the milk. Roy noticed.

"What?"

"I don't like milk…" He said then paused wary of the reaction he'd received from Roy.

"Well I already poured it. So you're drinking it." The man said. The boy wasn't going to get away with being picky, "You're going to drink it." Edward gave Roy a pleading look but the man stayed adamant. He sighed, giving the milk one last sour look before picking up the glass and downing it as fast as he could. When he finished he shoved a mouthful of pancake into his mouth to get rid of the taste. After they ate, Roy led the blonde back to his room. It was like a cage, but the man couldn't trust the boy anywhere else. When they reached the room, Roy turned to the boy.

"Tonight I'll be joining my parents for dinner." He said, and the boy nodded. So, he must be staying in the room tonight. Would he even eat tonight? "I'll send a servant up with dinner for you. Stay in the room." Roy gave Edward a stern glare, "Don't leave." Edward nodded, he'd never tried to leave any other time… "Good boy." Roy kissed the top of the boy's head and left him. Edward sighed. It was like this everyday. He'd be alone, and when he wasn't it was only ever the prince's company which was less than desireable. He closed his eyes, falling asleep. It was all he could do anyway.

 **Timeskip 6:00 PM**

Roy looked in one of the many mirrors that decorated the hallway to make sure he was presentable. He hadn't eaten dinner with his parents in months. He needed to make sure he was presentable. He sighed and entered the dining room where a bulky, jolly looking man and a slim and pretty woman sat. The large man looked up when the doors opened and smiled cheerily.

"Roy!" He boomed, "My son! It's been awhile since you've joined us for dinner!"

"Yes, I realize that father." He said sitting down across from the older man.

"Roy, so nice of you to join us." The woman stood up, coming over to Roy and kissing him on both cheeks.

"Mother!" Roy protested in obvious embarrassment.

"Marlene my dear, sit so we can eat." The woman, Marlene, smiled and sat down again. Dinner was brought out and they all began eating. Quiet conversation was made between father and son during the meal as they discussed politics and many other topics. Marlene sat quietly, just listening to the two men's conversation. During mid-sentence the door of the dining hall cracked open quietly and Edward's blonde head popped up from behind it. Roy sent him an angry glare. The boy would have a lesson taught to him later for disobeying him. Ed saw his look and shook.

"S-Sorry," He whispered, "I didn't mean to interrupt." He started slowly closing the door, and Roy remembered what he'd forgotten and the reason that the boy had probably come. He'd forgotten to send someone up with food for him. Nonetheless though, he'd disobeyed, Roy was still furious.

"Who's this?" The king asked, and Roy closed his eyes exasperated.

"My consort… I apologize for his misbehaviour." The prince glared at the blonde boy again and Edward looked at the floor.

"Don't worry about it my son. In fact, let's have a look at him, shall we?" The king looked toward Edward, "Come on in boy." He ordered and Edward tentatively stepped inside the room. The older man stood up and approached the nervous boy, taking ahold of his chin and forcing his face up. Ed looked up at him with wide eyes. The king studied him thoroughly before letting him go and turning to his son. "Good choice," He said grinning, "I couldn't have chosen better myself."

"He's so _cute_!" The queen said jumping up after her husband was done. She approached the boy smiling brightly. When she was in front of him she bent her knees, leaning down so she was eye level with the shorter boy, "What's your name sweetheart?" Edward looked at Roy nervously and the man inclined his head giving Ed the permission to speak.

"E-Edward…" He said quietly. His eyes darted nervously from each of the people surrounding him. It was too crowded. He was nervous with all these strange people surrounding him. What if they did something to him? What if he did something wrong and they all punished him together? He was already going to be punished later by Roy for interrupting his dinner. He shouldn't have left the room. Why had he done that? He was just hungry. He thought maybe he could quietly get something from the kitchen then hurry back to the room, but that hadn't been the case. Roy noticed the blonde's discomfort but did nothing about it. The boy had brought this on himself. When his parents finished marveling over his consort, Roy and the king and queen sat down finishing their meal. Edward stood in a corner in the room waiting till Roy finished. When he did and the prince had said his goodnights to his parents, he took Ed back to his room. Upon reaching the room, Roy pinned the boy against the wall.

"Edward," He growled glaring holes into the boy he had trapped, "I told you to stay in the room." Edward, who had already been shaking was trembling even harder now that he knew his punishment was here. Roy kissed the boy roughly and his hands slid up the boy's shirt. The man moved his lips down and bit the boy's neck. He'd bitten it so many times there was a slight scar now that only got darker as he continued biting the skin. Edward yelped and cringed at the sting and winced when Roy lapped at the blood that drew from the crescent mark. He pulled the boy's shirt off him and let his hands roam over the boy's muscular torso, mapping over a body he knew so well. He picked up the boy and threw him onto his bed, climbing on top of him. He pulled back looking at the boy below him with storming eyes. Said boy looked back up at him with wide, terrified eyes.

"I was bad…" He whispered as roy ripped off his pants.

"Yes, you were bad." Roy agreed, "You're going to pay for it as well." Already knowing what the prince wanted, Ed set himself on his hands and knees for the man. Roy grinned. The boy was perfectly trained. He positioned himself in front of the boy's entrance. He leaned forward, grabbing ahold of the shell of his left ear with his teeth, tugging at it roughly.

"Learn to obey will you, pet?" He said in a dangerous tone. Edward whimpered in response and cried out when Roy thristed into him. Without lube or prep as usual, and without waiting for the boy to get used to his size the man began moving inside of him. Roy tugged roughly at the boy's hair, yanking his head back to a dangerous and painful angle. He could see the boy's tears and as it always did, it brought him satisfaction. He finished quickly and pulled out, falling onto the bed, pulling Edward to him. The blonde shook horribly in his grip. Wouldn't he get in trouble for being in the bed. His fear of being in the bed still haunting him. But the prince didn't say anything about it/ All Roy did was nip at his his ear.

"Maybe next time," He murmured in a threatening tone, "You'll know to just wait." Edward nodded quietly. He guessed that part of his punishment would be no dinner. He still hadn't eaten. His stomach growled quietly but despite that Roy heard it.

"Hungry?" He asked and Edward nodded slowly. He knew the prince wouldn't get up to feed him, "That's another reason that you have to remember to listen, now isn't it?" Edward nodded again, "Good boy." With that, the light was off, and the prince was asleep. The blonde in his arms though, stayed awake with hunger until he found a way to ignore it and fell into a restless sleep.


	8. The Rules Of Trust

**SORRY SORRY SORRY FOR NOT POSTING AS MUCH! I'VE STARTED POSTING MORE OF MY STORIES ON WATTPAD BUT I'LL STRART TRANSFERING THEM OVER TO HERE TONIGHT SO THOSE OF YOU WHO READ THEM HERE WON'T HAVE TO TRAVEL TO MY WATTPAD BUT IN CASE YOU'RE INTERESTED MY YOU CAN FIND ME BY SEARCHING Juria Kurosaki or HeartOfFullmetal636 OKAY? KAY! SO HERE WE GO!**

 **Timeskiping to a week later**

This morning, Roy was the one that woke up first. When he opened his eyes, he looked down at the sleeping blonde in his arms. he looked so relaxed in his sleep, not at all like when he was awake. When he's awake, his muscles are tight and he has an utter look of terror whenever the prince approached him. The man smirked proudly, knowing that he held that kind of power over the boy... Then he frowned... But did he really want that? Did he really want the golden boy in his arms to be terrified and cautious of him? He'd once told the boy that he was much prettier when he smiled. He'd only seen the boy smile a few times. All with that damned Colonel. All he ever did to the boy was hurt him. He'd broken him down into frightened animal in some sense. He didn't want this. he didn't want someone who was compliant to any abuse done to him, he wanted someone with will, he wanted someone who would choose to stay around because they wanted to. He'd let the boy go... Edward hated it here, he was sure. The boy would be much happier if he wasn't held here anymore. Roy looked down at Ed again, stroking the blonde's bangs away from his face gently. At the movement, Edward's eyes fluttered open and he stared up at Roy with bleary eyes, still tired. Roy smiled at him.

"Good morning, pet." He said, and Edward paused for a minute to yawn before replying hesitantly.

"Good morning Master." Roy frowned. He didn't like that anymore.

"Don't call me that Edward..." The prince sat up and Edward's eyes followed him cautiously and confusedly.

"Don't call you what Mas-"

"Don't say it." Roy growled and Ed shut his mouth with an audible click, shaking slightly. Roy sighed, "Edward I want to tell you something.." Edward sat up and crawled toward the man, sitting on the prince's crossed legs.

"You're mad...?" He murmured, "Can I fix it...?" he nosed at the man's neck and Roy realized, the boy was trying to distract the him before he could truly hurt the blonde.

"Edward.." The blonde pulled back.

"Yes?" He didn't put "master" at the end of the question... Smart boy.

"I think it's time that you go home.."

"Home?"

"Back to Resembool. You don't belong here." The blonde's eyes widened. Was his master... Sending him away...?

"Did I do something bad...?"

"What-"

"I did something bad, didn't I?!" The blonde had tears in his eyes, "Are you sending me away because I was bad? What did I do? I'll fix it! I'll be good! I'll be a good boy! A good pet! I'll do anything! Don't send me away!" The prince watched him, shocked by his outburst. Did he not want to leave...? No, Roy had heard somewhere that sometimes slaves, especially those that have been treated cruelly, forget what their life used to be. They form attachments to their masters.

Edward clung to him as if Roy were a life line.

"I'll be good.." He mumbled, nosing Roy's neck, "I'll be a good boy and I won't be bad again.." he was nuzzling Roy's neck again, giving the man gentle affections. _'He's trying to distract me..'_ Roy thought, _'He wants me to forget that I was mad, even though I wasn't...'_ Ed buried his face against the crook of the prince's neck.

"Don't send me away," He murmured quietly, his breath was warm against the dark haired man's skin, "I'll be good, I promise.." Roy sighed and wrapped his arms around the blonde. If this is what the boy wanted, he guessed he could comply.

He pressed his face against the blonde's hair and inhaled deeply.

"Alright.." He murmured softly to the boy in his lap, "You can stay.." Edward didn't say anything, too busy with his face buried against the prince's neck, but Roy could hear and feel the sigh of relief that the boy let out.

When Edward was sure that his master was calm again, he looked up at the man with a timid smile. Roy frowned back. There were bruises on the boys cheek, one on his right cheek, only just starting to yellow around the edges and one on his forehead, just starting to fade. The one on his forehead had a cut slicing through the middle of it. He did this... He did this to him. Why, of all times, did he just now start feeling guilty...? He untangled himself from the blonde to get ready for his day. Once he was he turned to Edward again.

"I need to go right now.." he explained, "But I'll send breakfast up for you soon." Edward nodded quietly at this.

Once the man left, Ed laid back onto the bed. Why would his master want him to leave...? What did he do that was so bad..? he was happy here, wasn't he..?

TIMESKIP  
~~~~~~~~

Edward shot up when Roy slammed open the door to the room, stalking inside. Having to deal with all those pompous ass, half-witted disgraces of ambassadors had left him boiling. How could they say that about his country?! It was humiliating! Edward scurried up to him..

"You're mad," He whispered, his voice shook with fright, "Can I fix it...?" Roy's eyes softened when they landed on the blonde. he pulled the boy into a hug. Edward froze, that wasn't what he'd been expecting. He'd thought the prince might slap him to the ground, beat him. That was how he usually let out steam. But this... This was nice..It didn't hurt. Ed closed his eyes and leaned his head against the prince's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Roy. He made a small sound of content when Roy rubbed his back. When the prince pulled back, he rested a gentle hand against the face of the blonde, who was staring up at him with his wide and beautiful golden eyes. Roy let his hand linger on the teen's face before totally pulling away and leaving to sit on the bed, scrubbing his face with his hands. Edward followed him over to the bed and perched himself on the man's lap. he leaned against the man, submissively while nosing at the man's neck. This had become one of his favourite past times lately it seemed. The blonde kept his own neck exposed to the prince submissively. He knew Roy was the Alpha and he the Omega. The prince leaned down and pressed his lips gently to the skin of the boy's neck. He traced the crescent-shaped scar where he'd bitten the boy so many times, with his lips. The man moved his lips up gently to the teen's jawbone, sucking lightly on the underside of his jaw. Edward mewled softly. He hadn't felt this before. His master had never done this before... It felt... Good...

He leaned his head even farther to the side, forgetting about the prince's neck as the man himself, gave gentle affections to his own neck. Suddenly he felt the man nip at his skin. He flinched away. Was the man going to bite him? Had he done something wrong? When he pulled away Roy growled and he stilled, not wanting to anger them man.

Roy was getting too worked up. He knew it. When he nipped at the blonde's tender skin the first time, the boy flinched and started to pull away. When he did, the mad tightened his grip on his beautiful blonde and growled. The golden teen stilled at the sound and trembled slightly. Roy knew he should've stopped after that, but he didn't. He held Edward against him, nipping at the boy's neck. never biting him though, he'd never do that again. he pulled the boy back with him, onto the bed, rolling over and pinning the blonde under him so the younger had nowhere to go. Edward stared up at the prince with wide, nervous eyes as the man looked at him hungrily. Roy went down for the boy's neck again, sucking at his collarbone. Edward whimpered nervously and squirmed a bit, until Roy growled again and he stilled. The man nipped lightly, almost playfully at the golden boy's ear making him shudder. The man pulled back only to move to the blonde's lips and place a soft, lingering kiss there.

"I won't hurt you.." He whispered to the nervous blonde below him, it probably sounded more rough than it should have because it didn't seem to comfort the boy much. Edward bit his lip and nodded. Roy moved back down to Ed's neck and planted soft kisses along the boy's collarbone as he undid you youth's shirt. Ed's breathing sped up. Was he being punished? Did he do something bad? Tears sprung up at the corners of his eyes and he whimpered. Why did he have to do everything so wrong? Roy looked up at the sound and when he moved his head away from the blonde's neck the boy looked away. he was shaking, Roy noticed. And whimpering. he was scared, Roy realized. He didn't realize that punishment wasn't Roy's intention. Roy had wanted the boy to realize that actions like these could be enjoyable, not painful. But he wasn't ready yet. He didn't trust Roy enough to know that the man wouldn't ever hurt him anymore. He sat up lifted the blonde into his lap, holding him close and stroking his hair.

"Shh," He whispered nonsense to the shaking boy, "You're alright, You're safe.. I'm not going to hurt you." Edward buried his face against the crook of his master's neck. Was the man not mad anymore? He didn't know but he stayed quiet, listening to the soothing words his master was whispering into his ear. He liked this. The gentleness. The kindness. He only wished that it would last forever. But it wouldn't. It never will, it never has. But he could only wish... And wish he did...

 **sO THERE WE GO I HOPED YOU LIKE AND I'LL TRY TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER FAST BECAUSE I HAVEN'T BEEN PAYING A LOT OF ATTENTION TO THIS STORY IN GENERAL ANYWAYS. I LOVE YOU ALL MY SMOL MUFFIN BISHIIIIIIIEEEESSS! 3**

 **Juria Kurosaki-chan**


	9. I've Moved!

Hello! I know I haven't been here for a while, but I've kind of moved on from . Now I spend more of my time on Wattpad and Ao3. I've continued posting and updating all of the stories from here to those sites and I have new ones on there too. So if you all wanted to see more of the stories I was posting on here or if you wanna see my new stories, there's the usernames to my Wattpad and Ao3 below so you know who I am.

Bai!

~Juria Kurosaki

I now reside on Wattpad

HeartOfFullmetal369

And Ao3

HeartOfFullmetal


End file.
